Simplest Thing
by Iscille
Summary: Harry wants to die but someone else prevent him


Simplest Thing 

Disclaimer : Harry and Draco are completely owned by J.K. Rowling the awesome! I'm just playing with them and after this I'll let them come home safely.

--

It was hardly forgotten for Harry. Hardly, almost impossible. The day when he walked to the edge of his awareness. Wanting to end up trying, cut out his tread of life and jumped down the sill of the tallest tower exist in Hogwarts. The day when he thought no one will ever forgive him of his short mind and his stupid idea. They day when he found no one could understand him, even about the simplest thing. Or when he marked as the most desperate but magical moment he had in his life.

His narrow mind was unacceptable. No one could accept that from the most famous savior of the wizarding world. From the most burdened of greatness wizard will ever known for the rest of the ages. But not for Harry.

He was born just the way he is. Just the way his mind and nature is. Just the way what he wants to be. And his world, never could accept that. No one could. No one can. No one will ever 'try' to understand him. And he was already sick with all of that. Already sick with all the perfect things he has to consider before ever doing what he wants to. Already nauseated with all the wondrous thing everyone expect from him without allowing for his limitation.

And he decided to end up everything. To stop all the things for keep burdening him. To estimate all the mental thing he faced every time, with the simplest thing appeared in his short mind. A suicide. Many ways emerged, but the one he chose eventually, is to jump out of the highest window from the highest tower in Hogwarts. 

As he stepped on the sill, as the warm appealing wind invited him to join them, as all the mind in his brain gradually eased, as the orange color of the sky slowly but surely sucked him out, and as he felt strong arms enfolded his slim waist to prevent him moving any further.

Slowly, he turned to the obstacle of his simple plan. The man behind him is hugging him tightly like never wanting to let him go. He didn't say anything. Neither did anything. Just hugging and nothing more. Harry could see nothing else than the blond hair that arrested on his shoulder and smell a sweet scent came from the guy behind.

"Who…?" Harry asked slowly. His voice was surprisingly croaked. Perhaps because he never use that anymore since this very morning. He was surely surprised also since he almost forgets how his voice should be. "Who are you?" He asked again. Slowly in a very whisper.

"Don't…" The guy behind answered. His voice is very familiar. Not Ron's, not Hermione's, no one's, but familiar. And very comforting. Very warm and peace as if everything melt together with his voice. "Don't do that."

Harry didn't replay. Only looked down the pale skin of the arms that held him so tight. Trying to remember whose the owner of such a beautiful voice. Trying to recall every part of his memories about those perfect smooth skin.

"Don't make yourself regret." The voice heard again. Sounding so full of pain and raw. So full of regrets. "Because I understand you. I understand you just the same as myself."

Harry felt something wet down his cheeks prior realizing that his tears had already burst down silently. He had no urge to sob or to snort. Just appearing the tears with no sound except the truth that the tears seems getting more and more. He remembers the guy behind him. The guy who once ever known by him, the guy who once always encouraged him to struggle from everything reins him, the guy who secretly challenged him to be himself among all the people who feels control him. The guy who had been a very arrogant and annoying person but also the most worth precious he ever met. The guy who had finally lost to his fate and left him alone.

"Harry… don't ever regret." He said again. From his soft voice, Harry could tell the guy is crying as the same as himself. "Because you are you, and no one could turn you to be another person." He whispered just as he lost his voice on his throat. And with that he tightened his hug before finally completely gone.

Harry had to close his eyes to prevent the tears to keep appearing. But none of his efforts bring him a result. He stepped down the sill to the rocky floor behind him and kneeled before leaning his forehead against the sill and sobbed so slow finally. "Draco…" He whispered to his lost precious.

And finally, till this day, Harry is still alive. Living as he wants and being himself after all the efforts he passed with the power given to him before. Being what exactly he wants and doing what precisely he likes.

And sometimes, he will lock himself alone in a private room, and give himself a chance to cry silently, to mourn deeply, and to pray solemnly to a person who had given him all the powers he had to keep continuing his life. Even though he had passed away so long time ago.

And sometimes, each time he visits Hogwarts, he stopped by to the memorable sill, sitting there and hoping to see his angel once more. One thing he never accomplished till now.

--

The End

--

A/N: I know this one-shot story is pathetic. But… well, review me, 'kay!? Please!!!


End file.
